4 noL
by LE trex
Summary: Max has a cousin? Who is she? How will she fit in with the flock?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! No flames, please, as this is like, my second story. Reviews are totally welcome, though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flock, but the plot is **_**MINE!!!**_** Okay, moving on to the story . . . **

**--------------------------------------(Awesome invisible line)-------------------------------------**

I'm Max, and my flock and I are going to my mom's house—Dr. M's. Why, you ask? Well, apparently my saving the world gig is over. How, I have no idea. I mean, all it took was a couple of Iggy's bombs and Fang's fans to shake Itex by its seams. How did I help save the world, then? No idea. Maybe I inspired other people to save the world rather than actually doing it myself. Either way, I don't really care. My flock is safe, or at least we're on our way to safety. The point is, I'm going home!!! With no Erasers chasing after us. Squeee! Soon, we'll all be in school, living "normal" lives. Supposedly. We'll probably get caught up in some sort of "go green" thing soon anyway due to CSM, so we might as well get a well deserved vacation before the _fun_ begins. (Note the sarcasm.)

We were at the front door of my mom's house when my hand stopped in its poised position to knock. I stopped because I heard an unfamiliar voice inside. It sounded young, and girly—but I couldn't distinguish the words. The flock and I waited for a few moments, weighing the options. I eventually decided that as there was only one unfamiliar voice talking to my mom (and there was no screaming involved) it was safe to check out. I knocked loudly, and opened the door. I found my mom and a girl who looked to be about fourteen standing in the kitchen—mid-conversation. I started speaking nervously. I mean, who was this girl?

"So, hey mom. The flock's here—I hope you don't mind. It looks like you already have company?" I phrased it as a question. My mom looked startled.

"Oh, right. Max, this is your cousin Josephine." My eyes widened a fraction. Cousin?? Josephine rolled her eyes.

"Just call me Jo." I smiled. It was ironic, that we both had guy names. I was starting to like her already. She was tall, but beautiful. She had waist-length black hair, and warm brown eyes. Over all beautiful, though she didn't display it like _some _girls I knew (coughLissacough). My thoughts were interrupted when I realized my mom was talking to me.

"Of course you can stay here—the invitation's always open. The only problem is where you all will sleep. I have four spare rooms, so . . . Nudge and Angel; will you two share a room?" They nodded enthusiastically. Mom went on.

"Max and Jose—Jo?" I looked at her.

"We'll see how it works out." I said, not wanting to commit anything in case Jo turns out evil. She also nodded. My mom continued.

"Iggy and Gazzy?" Gazzy shrugged, but Iggy was shaking his head furiously.

"No. Uh-uh. Not gonna happen." Mom raised her eyebrow.

"Why?" Iggy went on.

"Have you ever tried sharing a room with _The Gasman????_" She laughed.

"Good point. Okay—Iggy and Fang, then. You good with that?" Both boys nodded.

"And Gazzy, you'll have your own room." Gazzy pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes!!!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm. Then I spoke, because nobody was moving.

"Let's go check it out." Everyone seemed okay with that, and moved farther into the house. I took a deep breath, and ventured in.


	2. Chapter 2

_I took a deep breath, and ventured in._

I followed Jo upstairs and into a bedroom at the end of a hall. Good thing my mom had a million guest rooms! The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room was the blueish purpley walls. Indigo, if you're looking for a color. Hmm. There was only one bed so far, but there was room for a second. It wasn't very decorated, so I assumed Jo hadn't been there for very long. She did, however, have five enormous suitcases piled up in one corner, and a couple moving boxes were randomly placed around the room.

"That's a lot of stuff." I said—looking for an explanation. She didn't respond helpfully.

"Yeah." Said Jo, looking at the carpeted floor. I searched for conversation.

"So . . . how long are you staying?" I said, thinking it couldn't be too hard of a question. Jo's head swung up, and she looked at me dead in the eye.

"'Till I'm eighteen, it looks like." I raised my eyebrow—confused.

"My family . . . died. In a boating accident. Last month." Ouch. I suddenly felt sorry for asking. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose my flock.

"Wow. I'm really sorry. So, is my mom your guardian or something?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Aunt Val is my godmother. She took me in. They're still working everything out legally, but it looks like I'm staying." She seemed so sad all of a sudden, I tried to think of something to cheer her up, even though I didn't really know her.

"Well, maybe you should meet the flock before you decide to stay. We're a crazy bunch." She cracked a smile, and replied.

"So I've heard. It's okay, though—ten bucks says my family was crazier." I knew I would win this one.

"Seriously?" I could tell she didn't mean it as a bet, but once it was, she wouldn't back down.

"Yeah." It was at this exact moment it occurred to both of us that her family wasn't here so we could judge them against the flock. It was unspoken, but hung clear as a bell in the room. Looks like it's time for me to cheer up the atmosphere again.

"Well, let's go make up your mind, shall we? Meet the flock." She looked relieved, and willingly skipped out and down into the living room, where most of the flock was already sprawled out. All except Gazzy.

"Gazzy!!!" I yelled through the house.

"Yeah?" He said innocently, coming out of the kitchen—fists full of chips. Ooh—food. Good idea.

"Quick meeting, then food." He nodded, and collapsed on the floor next to Fang, at the base of the "L"-shaped couch.

"Alright, everyone. This is Jo, obviously. (Angel waved and grinned, the rest nodded). And Jo, this is Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Angel. Oh, and I'm Max." I said, pointing to each of us in turn. She waved shyly at the flock.

"I've heard about you guys. Actually I went to your latest air-show, with Aunt Val. That's where I was when . . . well. Never mind. It was awesome. In fact, I started a group of junior CSM members at my school. My old school . . ." Her thoughts kept leading her back into the past—with her family. That's what I thought she was talking about when she mentioned she went to our air-show—that's where she was when her family went boating. (Sad topic. Note to self: avoid). Angel smiled at my monosyllabic thoughts.

"Shall we eat?" At this, the flock jumped to their feet. Iggy called out as he made his way to the kitchen.

"We shall! Oh. Am I cooking?" I thought my mom was cooking.

"Where'd my mom go? Mom!?" No answer. Jo spoke up.

"I think she went to pick up Ella from school. She doesn't have wings, and the school buses are on strike." We all nodded like we knew what that meant. Then Iggy sighed.

"Any requests? If it involves heating in an oven, I have to know now." Jo looked confused.

"Are you cooking? (Iggy nods.) By yourself? (He nods again.) But . . . no offense—aren't you blind?" He nods again.

"Um. Care to explain? I mean, I could cook, if you want." He smiled.

"You can help, if you want. I cook 'cause I'm the only person in the flock who can produce anything edible." Fang scowled indignantly.

"That's not true! I made toast once! And it was perfect! A light golden-brown—on one side, at least." Jo snorted.

"I see what you're up against. I'll help, if you'll have me." Iggy smiled widely.

"Sure. I was thinking burritos . . ." They wandered into the depths of the pantry. I realized I was exhausted, so I wandered without a word back through the house toward my room. I accidentally went into Angel and Nudge's room. I could tell it was theirs because Nudge had already draped her purple boa artfully around her bed. I wondered where Gazzy's room was? I discovered Fang and Iggy's room first. I knew which bed was Fang's because it had his backpack sitting on it. His laptop was on the floor, plugged into the wall—charging. Curious, I flipped it open, and loaded the internet. The homepage was Fang's Blog, so I clicked on it, but didn't get very far before I just flopped back onto the bed—exhausted. I probably should've made it to my room before I crashed. I need artificial energy like sugar or food, otherwise I'd have to take a nap. And that's pathetic.

_Angel? _

_Yeah?_

_Could you bring up some of whatever they're cooking down there to Iggy and Fang's room. Please? _

_Uh, sure. You tired? _

_Yeah. _

_Okay. Be right up . . . _I sighed and felt pathetic. But where's the harm? I might as well take advantage of having a mind-reading person stationed near the food—sympathetic to my plight. I closed the window on Fang's computer, and put it back in on the floor. Hopefully Fang wouldn't notice . . . speak of the devil. He walked in at that moment carrying a tray of something that smelled delicious. He smirked at me.

"Breakfast in bed, your highness?" I scowled.

"It's lunch, idiot."

"Who's the idiot for leaving the kitchen?"

"I was tired! Just give me the food, would you?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Or else."

"Good enough." He handed me the tray. Ooh! Chicken burrito! I was content to just eat, but Fang looked like he wanted to say something.

"What's up, Fang?" I asked.

"Do we trust Jo? She was acting weird earlier. Bipolar, or something." I rolled my eyes.

"Most teens are, I hear. But I trust her. I have a good feeling about her, and my vibes never lie. Mostly. Plus, she's my cousin. I think she was acting weird earlier because everything she said reminded her of the life she lost . . . her family died in a boating accident. At least, that's what she told me. I'm not sure if that part is true, but her family definitely died."

"Oh." Fang looked embarrassed to have said anything.

"But it's good to look out for traitors. I just hope school's going to be okay . . ." At that moment, I heard a knock at the front door, and a shout from outside.

"Maximum Riiiiide!"


End file.
